Dein Anblick
by WIA
Summary: Der Krieg gegen Vo. neigt sich dem Ende, aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund warum Charlie zurückkehrt. Einsamkeit quält ihn und ausgerechnet zu Hause verliebt er sich. Doch wird die Liebe überleben? Schließlich ist sie die beste Freundin seines Bruders.
1. Heimkehr

Fröhlich ging er den Weg hinauf zum Fuchsbau

Inhaltsangabe:

Der Krieg gegen Voldemord und seine Gefolgsleute neigt sich dem finalen Ende, aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund warum Charlie wieder zu seiner Familie möchte. Denn Einsamkeit quält ihn, ganz alleine in Rumänien war er nur in seine Arbeit vertieft. Aber nun, da er wieder da ist, passiert es. Charlie verliebt sich Hals über Kopf in jemanden…doch wird diese Liebe überleben können? Schließlich ist es die beste Freundin seines Bruders.

Charlie Weasley/ ?? ??

Fröhlich ging er den Weg hinauf zum Fuchsbau. Endlich würde er seine Familie wieder sehen. Wie lange hatte er sie jetzt schon nicht mehr gesehen? Ein Jahr oder waren es schon ein zwei gewesen? Die Zeit verging einfach so schnell. Die Arbeit forderte ihm alles ab. Meist kam er kam er abends nach Hause und schlief noch auf dem Sofa ein. Er hatte sich immer schrecklich einsam gefühlt, doch jetzt wollte er etwas daran ändern. Den ersten Schritt tat er heute. Fest entschlossen stand er nun mit einer voll bepackten Reisetasche vor der Tür und klopfte.

„Wer ist da?"

rief die Stimme seiner Mutter und er sah ihr Gesicht am Küchenfenster. Fröhlich winkte sie ihm zu und öffnete rasch die Tür.

„Hey! Mum, wie geht's?"

fragte er und wurde von ihr umarmt.

„Gut, gut! Und dir?"

fragte sie. Gerade wollte sie antworten, als eine Stimme ihn unterbrach.

„Mum!? Ich geh mit Harry, Ron und Mine zum See!"

sagte Ginny die gerade mit einem Picknickkorb um die Ecke gekommen war. Denselbigen setzte sie nun hastig ab und eilte auf ihn zu, um ihn freudig zu begrüßen.

„Charlie! Was macht du denn hier?"

rief sie.

„Ich wollte euch gerne mal wieder besuchen! Aber diesmal für etwas länger. Ich hoffe das geht."

meinte er an seine Mutter gewandt.

„Ach! Klar doch! Möchtest du was essen?"

fragte sie ihn.

„Nein, danke Mum! Ich habe gerade gegessen."

lehnte er dankend ab.

„Na, dann komm erst mal rein, du kannst dein altes Zimmer wieder nehmen. Da ist jetzt auch mehr Platz, weil Bill ja mir Fleur ausgezogen ist und seine ganzen Sachen mitgenommen hat."

sagte sie hastig.

„Es ist alles okay, Mum! Ich geh schon so schnell nicht mehr weg!"

meinte er.

„Apropos weggehen! Hast du nicht Bock mit uns zum See zu kommen? Ron, Harry und Mine hätten da sicher nichts gegen!"

fragte Ginny ihn.

„Ja, klar gerne! Wenn die drei nichts dagegen haben?"

antwortete Charlie. Endlich würde er mal wieder richtig rauskommen.

„Warte! Ich frag die mal eben."

rief Ginny und schrie quer durchs Haus:

„ROOOOON, HAARRRY, MIIIINEE!! HABT IHR WAS DAGEGEN WENN CHARLIE MIT ZUM SEE KOMMT??"

„Danke, Ginny! Du hast gerade mein Ohr getötet!"

beschwerte sich Charlie und knuffte Ginny in die Seite.

„NEEEIIIINNNN! CHARLIE? WARUM BIS'N DU DA?!"

hörten sie Rons Stimme von oben.

„Kannst du nicht runterkommen und mit deinem Bruder wie ein zivilisierter Mensch reden?"

rief seine Mutter verärgert. Und schon kam Charlies jüngster Bruder die Treppe runter gepoltert. Schließlich stand er schlaksig wie er war vor Charlie und grinste ihn dümmlich an.

„Also warum bist du da?"

fragte er neugierig.

„Auch dir einen guten Tag, Ron!"

sagte Charlie.

„Ja, ähm…hi!"

meinte Ron peinlich berührt.

„Also ich bin hier, weil ich mal ne Auszeit brauch. Der ganze Arbeitstress…ich brauch mal ein wenig Urlaub. Und außerdem, wollte ich meinem Ronniespätzchen doch noch zum UTZ gratulieren! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

lachte er und kniff Ron in die Backen.

„Also wann geht's denn los zum See?"

fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Boar, Ron! Du geht's mir heute so was von auf die Nerven…benimmst dich wie n' Fünfjähriger!"

stöhnte Ginny genervt auf. Ron blickte daraufhin beleidigt drein und stampfte mit verschränkten Armen wieder nach oben.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie nervig der Kerl im Moment ist!"

„Naja, da kann man nichts machen…das wird schon!"

meinte Charlie Schulter zuckend.

„Hoffentlich! Hast du eigentlich dein Badezeug mit?"

fragte Ginny ihn.

„Alles in der Tasche."

sagte Charlie und deutet auf seine pralle gefüllte Reisetasche.

„Gut, dann kannst du ja deine Sachen auspacken und wie machen schon mal das Picknick fertig."

sagte Ginny und erinnerte Charlie im Moment sehr an ihre Mutter.

„Okay, ich dir die anderen dann runter."

antwortete er und ging die Treppe hoch.

Hermine saß mit Harry und Ron in ihrem Zimmer und quatschten.

„Hat sich eigentlich das Aurorenbüro schon bei dir gemeldet?"

fragte sie ihn gespannt. Sie selber hatte schon mit der Ausbildung angefangen. Sie wollte Heilerin werden und Menschen helfen. Das St. Mungo hatte sie mit offenen Armen empfangen, bei so guten Noten nicht verwunderlich.

„Ja, ich hab gestern einen Brief gekriegt. Warte…einen Moment…ah hier ist er ja!"

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter_

_Wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen,_

_dass sie für ein Vorstellungsgespräch_

_mit anschließender Kurzprüfung _

_geeignet sind._

_Das genaue Datum wird_

_ihnen im laufe dieser Woche_

_per Eule mitgeteilt._

_Leiter des Aurorenbüros _

_Alastor Moody_

„Das ist ja Wahnsinn!"

rief Mine und umarmte ihren besten Freund freudig.

„Ja, voll klasse, ne?"

sagte er.

Dann klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ja, herein!"

rief Hermine fröhlich.

„Hallo Harry und…Hermine."

begrüßte Charlie sie fröhlich, stockte jedoch als er Hermine erblickte. Sie sah in seinen Augen aus wie ein Engel. Ihre braunen Locken fielen ihr sanft über die zarten Schultern.


	2. Am See

„Hallo Harry und…Hermine

Gebannt von ihrer Schönheit stand er da und sah sie an.

„Charlie! CHARLIE!!"

rief Ron und holte ihn damit aus seiner Traumwelt. Verstört blickte dieser um sich und bemerkte, dass alle ihn ansahen.

„Ja? Was ist?"

fragte er.

„Ich hab dich gerade gefragt, warum du hier bist!"

sagte Ron.

„Ja…ähm später, ihr sollt zu Ginny runter gehen und ihr beim Picknick helfen."

antwortete Charlie schnell.

„Ähm…okay, Charlie. Danke!"

sagte Hermine, lächelte ihn freundlich an, stand auf und ging neben ihm aus der Tür. Drehte sich dann aber noch mal um.

„Kommt ihr dann?"

fragte sie Ron und Harry, die ihr darauf folgten und Charlie in Rons Zimmer allein ließen. Der ließ sich auf Rons Bett sinken und starrte auf den Punkt an dem Hermine gerade noch gesessen hatte. Er stöhnte auf und rieb sich die Stirn. Was war nun schon wieder passiert? In was war er da nur rein geraten? Kopf schüttelnd erhob er sich und machte sich auf in sein Zimmer, dass er immer mit seinem Bruder Bill geteilt hatte.

Gespannt stand er vor der geschlossenen Tür und musste lächeln, als er das Türschild sah. Sie hatten es damals gemeinsam gestaltet. Bill hatte ihre Namen drauf geschrieben und Charlie hatte die künstlerische Gestaltung übernommen, so waren auf dem Schild natürlich Drachen und andere magische Wesen. Immer noch lächelnd trat er ein und es sah aus als hätte jemand die eine Hälfte des Zimmers entfernt. Es waren nur noch Charlies Sachen da, das Bett, der Schrank, sein Schreibtisch, die Poster bekannter Rockbands, seine Bücher und all den anderen Krempel der sich über die Jahre hinweg hier angesammelt hatte. Er ließ seine Tasche fallen und fing an sie auszuräumen.

„Hey, Mine! Gibt's du mir bitte mal die Butter?"

fragte Ron Hermine, doch diese reagierte nicht.

„Mine? Mine?! MIINEE?! Hallo?"

rief Ron und fuchtelte mit einem Brotmesser vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

„Äh…was ist? Ich war gerade ganz woanders."

sagte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ja, das haben wir gemerkt. Wo warste denn?"

lachte Harry und machte sich weiter daran ein Brötchen mit Schinken zu belegen. Hermine wurde rot.

„Ich…ich…äh…ich hab an Hogwarts. Wisst ihr ich vermisse es."

meinte sie hastig und lief noch röter an als vorher. Hatte Ron gewusst an was, oder eher an wen sie wirklich gedacht hatte, würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr grinsend rumsitzen und Brötchen schmieren. Nein, er wär wahrscheinlich stink wütend. Hermine wusste von seiner Zuneigung zu ihr und das wäre gar nicht seiner Vorstellung gewesen. Sie selber hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht liebte. Sie mochte ihn, ja sehr sogar, aber es würde nie mehr als eine sehr gute Freundschaft werden. Dafür war zu sehr wie ein Bruder für sie. Er hatte es, ihrer Meinung nach, ganz gut aufgenommen. Schließlich hatten sie nach 2 Wochen wieder miteinander geredet. Doch machte er sich immer noch Hoffnungen und würde er das erfahren, sie wäre ihn für immer los. Aber das wollte sie nicht. Der eigene Bruder mit der großen Liebe! Das wäre zuviel für ihn. Aber zum Glück hatte er ihre Ausrede geschluckt, wie ein Vampir auf der Suche nach frischem Blut.

„Ja, ich vermisse es auch!"

pflichtete Harry ihr bei und sie machten sich wieder daran das Picknick kulinarisch zu gestalten.

„Hey! Mine, Charlie, Ginny wollt ihr gar nicht rein kommen?!"

rief Ron der mir Harry im Wasser tobte und holte Charlie damit aus seinen Gedanken.


	3. Dein Anblick

Das folgende Kapitel ist praktisch ein Songfic-kapitel

Das folgende Kapitel ist praktisch ein Songfic-kapitel.

Ich fand das total passend, da ich das Lied „Dein Anblick" von Schandmaul (deutsche Folk-Rock Band aus München) beim Schreiben gehört hab und ich einige Textzeilen einfach mit rein genommen habe.

_Hätt' ich einen Pinsel zu zeichnen - dein Antlitz,  
den Glanz deiner Augen, den lieblichen mund,  
ich malte die Wimper, die braue, dein Lächeln,  
wie ich es erkannte in jener Stund'.  
_

Charlie war hin und weg von ihrer Erscheinung. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie sich in 1-2 Jahren so gewaltig verändert hatte? Er hatte sie nur noch wage in Erinnerung, damals war sie ein hübsches Mädchen von 16 Jahren gewesen, doch das war kein Vergleich zu heute.

_Hätt' ich eine Flöte zu spielen - die Klänge,  
die von deiner Anmut und Schönheit erzähl'n,  
ich spielte den Reigen der himmlischen Tänze,  
wie in den Gedanken, die mich seither quälen.  
_

Sie war eine wunderschöne junge Frau geworden. Schöner als Charlie sich es je hätte vorstellen können. Die braunen Augen strahlten ihn an, ein ehrliches fröhliches Lächeln umgab ihre Lippen.

_doch weder Bilder, noch Klänge, noch Wort,  
könnten beschreiben, was an jenem Ort  
mit mir geschehen, als ich dich gesehen,  
du in jener Nacht, den Schein hast entfacht.  
_

Nun wusste er was ihm all die Jahre immer gefehlt hatte. Wie lange war es nun schon her?

_die Sonne die Sterne tragen Kunde von dir,  
jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von dir.  
jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt  
trägt deinen Namen weit mit sich mit..._

Wie lange war es nun schon her?

_die Sonne die Sterne tragen Kunde von dir,  
jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von dir.  
jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt  
trägt deinen Namen weit mit sich mit...  
_

Wann hatte er das letzte Mal jemanden geliebt?

_  
Hätt' ich eine Feder zu schreiben die Worte,  
die dich umgarnen wie silbernes Licht,  
ich schriebe von Liebe, von Nähe und Hoffnung  
und schrieb die Sehnsucht hinaus in das Nichts. _

Nun saß sie dort mit Harry und Ron, ihrem besten Freund und sein Bruder. Sollte er es jemals wagen? Nein! Sie war die beste Freundin seines Bruders!

_doch weder Bilder, noch Klänge, noch Wort,  
könnten beschreiben, was an jenem Ort  
mit mir geschehen, als ich dich gesehen,  
du in dunkler Nacht, den Schein hast entfacht. _

Aber war sie doch so wunderschön. Es war um ihn geschehen, kein Entrinnen, keine Verleugnung konnte helfen. __

die Sonne die Sterne tragen Kunde von dir,  
jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von dir.  
jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt  
trägt deinen Namen weit mit sich mit...

Er würde bis in die Ewigkeit an ihr hängen…


	4. Ideen

später am Abend bei Harry und Ron

später am Abend bei Harry und Ron

„Hey, Mädels!"

rief Mine fröhlich, als sie in Harry und Rons Zimmer eintrat. Von den Beiden bekam sie jeweils nur ein Brummeln, das sie gerade eine Partie Zauberschach spielten, nicht verwunderlich. Also setzte sie sich zu ihnen auf den Boden und grübelte…

Flashback

Sie waren gerade am See angekommen, begannen sich umzuziehen und die Handtücher auszubreiten. Hermine, die als erste fertig war, sah den anderen dabei zu. (A/N:NEIN! Mine ist kein Spanner) Sie ließ ihren Blick gerade über Charlie wandern, als eben dieser sein T-Shirt auszog. Bewundernd ließ sie ihren Blick von seinem muskulösen Bauch über die Brust zu seinen Armen gleiten. Seine Brust trug an einigen Stellen Narbe, die, wie Hermine fand, ihn aber noch sexier machten. Auf seinem rechten Oberarm sah man deutlich einen schwarzen Drachen, den er sich wohl hatte tatoowieren lassen. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie er sie belustigt ansah, sie wurde rot und wandte sich schnell ab, um später doch wieder den einen oder anderen Blick an ihn zu verschwenden.

Flashback ende

Endlich waren die Jungs fertig geworden, wie immer hatte Ron gewonnen und Hermine fragte sich allmählich warum sie überhaupt noch spielten, wo doch von Anfang an klar war, dass Ron gewinnen würde.

„Warum spielt ihr das eigentlich noch? Ihr wisst doch sowieso, dass Ron gewinnt."

fragte sie.

„Genau…Ron warum spielen wir das eigentlich immer?"

fragte nun Harry.

„Weiß ich auch nicht! Macht aber irgendwie Fun, dich immer wieder verlieren zu sehen!"

sagte Ron und lachte dreckig.

„Du Sadist! Machst dich auch noch über mich lustig! Das könnte dir so passen!"

rief Harry und prompt landete ein Kissen in Rons Gesicht. Wie man sich vorstellen kann entbrannte nun eine eiserne Kissenschlacht, die erst von Ginny unterbrochen wurde, die natürlich Harry „begrüßen" musste. Da fragt man sich nur…mh…muss sich, wenn man sich eine halbe Stunde nicht gesehen hat, noch mal so begrüßen. Insgesamt wurde es noch ein spaßiger Abend.

Ron erzählte Ginny gerade die Geschichte, als Hermine Draco Malfoy eine verpasst hatte, als Mine ein trauriger Gedanke überkam. Das wäre vielleicht das letzte Mal, dass sie alle so zusammen saßen. Und da hatte sie eine Idee.

„Hey, wie wär's wenn wie Zelten fahren! Nur wir vier! Das wär doch was, oder?"

fragte sie in die Runde.

„Jup! Gute Idee, Mine! Was sagst du Harry?"

stimmte ihr Ginny, die gerade aus Harry's Schoß saß, zu. Dieser drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nickte bejahend. Gespannt sahen alle zu Ron.

„Ich geh mal Mum fragen."

sagte er und erhob sich.

Ginny gähnte herzhaft, gab Harry einen nicht wirklich jugendfreien Gute-Nacht-Kuss und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten:

„Menschen's Kinder, bin ich müde! Gute Nacht, Harry! Bis gleich Mine! Ich mach mich schon mal fertig, dann gibt's gleich nicht so'n Stress. Kannst mir ja gleich erzählen was Ronny-boy erreicht hat. Der kommt sicher gleich wieder."

Weg war sie. Und tatsächlich, Ginny hatte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als Ron mit einem fetten Grinsen rein gepoltert (A/N:warum müssen Jungs eig. grundsätzlich laut poltern und auf den boden rotzen?? bitte um antwort) kam.

„Und?"

fragte Mine gähnend.

„Mum sagt es ist okay. Wir sollen aber Charlie mitnehmen, immerhin ist er n' Auror!"

antwortete er und verdrehte die Augen. Mines Herz hingegen schlug augenblicklich höher.

„Hä? Ich dachte Charlie sei Drachenzüchter?"

fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Ist er ja auch, aber dafür braucht man zuerst 'ne Grundausbildung zum Auror."

Hermine:

Zwei Tage später war es dann soweit. Wir hatten unsere Zelte eingepackt und auch sonst alles was man so gebrauchen konnte.

Nun standen wir also unten im Flur und besprechen noch mal alles mit Molly. Als sie uns dann oft genug gesagt hatte, dass wir aufpassen sollten, verabschiedeten wir uns von ihr.

„Tschüss, Molly!"

rief ich und umarmte sie kurz. Wer hätte auch wissen sollen, dass das die letzte Umarmung für lange Zeit gewesen sein sollte.

Muhaha!

Tja…so ist es halt im Leben…

es kommt und geht…

aber ich denke, dass morgen, oder

vielleicht sogar schon das heute das

nächste Kapitel kommt, weil

ich so schlau war und vor-

geschrieben hab…is halt

praktisch, wenn man von

eigentlichen 6 stunden unterricht

nur 2 hat und den rest vertretung!

lange rede kurzer sinn…bis dann

Reviews wirklich erwünscht…ich sehe

ja das es mehr leute lesen, als reviewt wir…

also traut euch….ich beiße nicht!!


	5. Aufbruch

Frei von irgendwelchen schlechten Gefühlen, ging ich neben Harry und Charlie die Straße hinunter

So wie versprochen….hier das nächste Kapitel….viel Spaß und nicht vergessen R&R

Frei von irgendwelchen schlechten Gefühlen, ging ich neben Harry und Charlie die Straße hinunter. Wir mussten schließlich zuerst außerhalb der Appariersprerre kommen. Nach 2-3 Minuten war es dann soweit und wir apparierten zu einem vorher ausgesuchten Platz, nahe einem See. Dort schlugen wir unsere Zelte auf. Die Zeltaufteilung lautete nach Mollys Plan eigentlich so:

Ginny und ich ein Zelt

Harry und Ron ein Zelt

und

Charlie ein Zelt

dies wurde jedoch umgeschmissen, in:

Harry und Ginny ein Zelt

und

Charlie, Ron und ich ein Zelt

Schließlich waren wir Zauberer und konnten zwei Zelte miteinander verbinden. Ich denke mal, dass Molly nicht sehr glücklich darüber gewesen wäre, aber egal. Harry und Ginny waren beide über 17 und konnten, meiner Meinung nach, wohl ausreichend verhüten. Vielleicht hatte Molly auch einfach nur Angst. Ginny war immerhin ihr jüngstes Kind gewesen und sie an einen Mann zu verlieren, den Ginny, da war ich mir sicher, mal heiraten wollte, war hart. Ich wusste ja selber von meinen Eltern wie sie sich gefühlt hatten, als ich ihnen berichtet hatte, dass ich eine Ausbildung zu Heilerin machen wollte und deswegen nach London ziehen würde. Eigentlich freute ich mich tierisch auf den Job und endlich alleine wohnen zu können, aber irgendwie war es dann doch komisch gewesen ganz allein dort in der Wohnung zu hocken. Deshalb war ich auch für die Sommerferien zu den Weasleys gezogen. Schließlich wollten Harry und Ron nach den Sommerferien ihre Ausbildung zum Auror anfangen und Ginny musste noch ein Jahr nach Hogwarts. Also würden wir uns wohl kaum jeden Tag sehen können. Aber was sollte man machen.

Nun saßen wir am Feuer, es war mittlerweile Nacht geworden. Wir redeten über alles Mögliche und hielten dabei unsere Marshmallows

ins Feuer.

„Wer übernimmt für heute die Nachtwache mit mir?"

fragte ich in die Runde, schließlich hatte ich keine Lust mitten in der Nacht von einem Bär oder so was in der Art geweckt zu werden.

„Ich."

sagte Charlie und ließ mein Herz eine Spur schneller pochen.

„Okay, wir gehen dann mal so langsam ins Zelt."

meinte Ginny und grinst mich schelmisch an.

„Wir haben noch was vor…"

fügt sie unnötiger Weise noch hinzu.

„Dann vergesst den Schallzauber nicht!"

sagte Charlie.

„Wir wollen doch Ronny-boy nicht aufwecken!"

lachte Harry und deutete auf das Zelt hinter uns, aus dem ein lautes Schnarchen zu vernehmen war.

„Na, das kann ja lustig die nächsten Wochen lustig werden! Warum…warum hab ich keine Ohropax eingepackt!"

stöhnte ich gespielt theatralisch.

„Okay, dann bis Morgen! Habt Spaß!"

grinste Ginny und zog Harry hinter sich her, kam dann aber noch mal raus um den Schallzauber zu sprechen. Dieser bewirkte, dass man zwar nicht hören konnte was im Zelt geschah aber andersherum sehr wohl.

Charlie und ich saßen nun also alleine am Feuer, in mir machte sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breit. Ich blickte in seine Augen und in ihnen das Feuer funkeln. Seine Augen wirkten traurig und leer. Was war mit ihm los?

Charlie:

Was war nur mit mir los?

Warum fühlte ich so?

Und wieso konnte ich es nicht einfach anschalten?

Wie sollte ich die nächsten Wochen nur durchstehen?

Ich wusste es nicht.

Ich hatte absolut nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie ich es mit ihr in einem Zelt aushalten sollte!

Ich merkte, dass sie mich fragend ansah.

Merkte sie etwas?

Ich hoffte nicht, sonst wär alles vorbei.

Mein Bruder würde mich hassen!

Es war seine Hermine, nicht meine!

„Charlie? Alles okay mir dir?"

hörte ich ihre engelsgleiche Stimme.

Nein! Nichts war okay mit mir!!

Es lief alles nicht so wie geplant!

„Ja."

antwortete ich knapp, blickte auf den See und betrachtete die Spiegelungen der Sterne in ihm.

Nach einiger Zeit wandte ich mich wieder an Hermine. Diese lag eingerollt vorm Feuer und schien zu schlafen. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und zauberte eine Decke herbei und deckte sie zu, sie sollte ja nicht frieren.

Lustlos stocherte ich mit einem Stock im Feuer herum und machte mir so meine Gedanken, wie es denn nun weiter gehen sollte. Sollte ich bei meiner Familie bleiben oder doch wieder nach Rumänien zurückkehren?

„Charlie? Charlie…nein… bleib hier…nein CHARLIE!!"

ich zuckte zusammen, als ich Hermine so verzweifelt hörte. Ich sah zu ihr und erschrak ein weiteres Mal.

Dort lag sie, schluchzend und immer wieder meinen Namen sagend. Eine vereinzelte Träne lief ihr die Wange herunter.

„Charlie…bitte…bitte geh nicht! Ich…ich…hab…ich hab mich…mich in dich…in dich verliebt!"

schluchzte sie.

Ich war geschockt…sie in mich…aber nein…das war nur ein Traum!

Aber träumt, man nicht das was man fühlt?

Mochte sie mich wirklich mehr, als sie preisgab?

Durch ein weiteres lautes Schluchzen wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

Erstmal musste ich sie aufwecken. Danach konnte ich sie ja immer noch fragen wovon sie geträumt hatte.

„Hey, Hermine! Wach auf!"

sagte ich sanft und rüttelte sie leicht, bis sie die Augen öffnete, mich sah und bitterlich zu weinen anfing.

„Hey, was ist denn los?"

fragte ich so einfühlsam ich nur konnte. Sie schien sichtlich verwirrt und warf sich in meine Arme. Zaghaft strich ich ihr übers Haar und merkte wie langsam aber sicher mein T-Shirt durchnässt wurde. Sie zitterte und ich legte meinen Arm um sie.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich, drückte mich ein wenig weg um sah mich mit großen wässrigen Augen an.

„Ist es denn so falsch? Kann es falsch sein, wenn das Herz „ja" sagt?"

fragte sie.

Okay? Ich hatte mir vielem gerechnet. Vielleicht dass sie mir eine unsterbliche Liebe zu Harry beichtete oder was weiß ich, aber ganz bestimmt nicht damit!

„Der Kopf hat die Landkarte, dennoch zeigt einem das Herz den richtigen Weg."

antwortete ich.

„Also denkst du, es ist richtig dem Herzen zu folgen?"

fragte sie gespannt. Ich nickte.

„Ja."

Langsam näherte sie sich wieder.

Sie kam nah, viel zu nah!

Ich verspürte den Drang sie zu packen und zu küssen.

Sie kam immer näher, ich konnte mittlerweile jede einzelne von Tränen verklebte Wimper erkenne.

„Dann ist das hier auch nicht falsch!"

hauchte sie und überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter.

Da hatte sie eindeutig Recht!

Wie sollte sich etwas falsches so wunderschön anfühlen können?

Ihre Lippen waren wunderbar weich und schmeckten nach Kirsche.

Ich ließ meine Hand in ihren Nacken wandern.

Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver.

Vorsichtig, um sie ja nicht zu erschrecken, stupste ich mit meiner Zunge gegen ihre Lippen.

Bereitwillig öffnete sie diese und es entbrannte ein heißer Kampf.

Es schienen Tage, Nein!, Wochen vergangen zu seinen, bis wir uns wieder von einander trennten.

„ACH! SO IST DAS ALSO!!"

hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir.

--

uiuiui wer könnte das

wohl sein?

ich bitte um ganz

viele reviews und nochmal

herzlichen dank, wegen der

vielen die ich beim letzten

chap gekriegt habe! Ich hoffe

ich konnte wirklich jedem

persönlich antworten…sonst

beschwert euch!


	6. Überraschungen

Mine:

Mine:

„Nein!"

stöhnte ich und fasste mir an den Kopf.

Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt.

„Was „Nein"? Stör ich etwa?"

fragte er.

„Um ehrlich zu sein…JA!"

sagte ich eiskalt.

„Aber du kannst doch nicht…"

Ich unterbrach ihn.

„Was kann ich nicht, he? Was nimmst du dir eigentlich 'raus, mir zu sagen was ich kann und was nicht?"

schrie ich ihn an. Es reichte endgültig.

„Nur weil du all die Jahre zu feige warst, um mich anzusprechen, soll ich enthaltsam leben, oder was!?"

ich schrie mir den ganzen Frust der letzten Jahre von der Seele.

Wie oft hatte ich wegen ihm nachts im Bett gelegen und geweint?

Die einzigen die meinen psychischen Zustand je gemerkt hatten, waren Ginny und Harry gewesen. Nur er hatte nie gemerkt wenn ich mir verquollenen Augen zum Essen kam oder ich einfach mal nichts aß. Er bemerkte es einfach nicht. Für ihn war nur er selbst wichtig. Wenn er sich in Zaubertränke mal wieder geschnitten hatte musste natürlich jeder mit ihm Mitleid haben, aber wenn Peeves mit mal wieder Bubotubler über den Kopf geschüttet hatte, lachte er mich aus.

„Was bist du nur für ein egoistisches Arschloch?"

meinte ich verbittert und wand mich von ihm ab.

Dann auf einmal hörte ich ein lautes Knacken und Stimmen.

„Stupor!"

Rote Flüche flogen auf uns zu. Charlie stupste mich aus der Bahn und lenkte ein paar Flüche gekonnt ab.

„Harry! Ginny! Kommt sofort! Todesser!"

rief ich während ich meinen Zauberstab zog um mich zu verteidigen. Die beiden stürzten erhobenen Zauberstabs aus ihrem Zelt, sahen sich um und entdeckten die 10 dämlich grinsenden Todesser sie vor uns standen.

„Da kommen wie ja genau richtig, oder Potter?"

„Achje, meinst du wirklich, Lucius?"

fragte Harry ungerührt.

„Ja, ich denke schon! Avada Kedavra!"

rief Lucius.

Ich sah den grünen Strahl auf mich zu fliegen…

„Okay, Hermine…gleich bist du tot."

dachte ich bitter.

…dann wurde alles schwarz.

War ich jetzt wirklich tot?

Irgendwie nicht, außer der Tod fühlte sich kalt, schwer und matschig an.

„Sorry, Mine! Ich hab das noch nicht so ganz drauf!"

hörte ich Harry's Stimme über mir und fühlte mich auf einmal viel leichter. Lag wahrscheinlich in erster Linie daran, dass er von mir runter ging und mich direkt mit hoch zog.

Ich musste zugeben, er war echt kräftig geworden.

„Wieso…wieso bin ich nicht tot?"

fragte ich verwirrt.

„Nicht jetzt…!"

meinte Harry neben mir. Ich wandte mich um und sah meine Freunde gegen die Todesser kämpfen. Harry gab mir einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und rannte zu den Anderen. Fest entschlossen zu helfen stand ich auf, erhob meinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade einen gezielten Schockzauber sprechen. Doch daraus wurde nichts.

Denn aus einmal erfüllte ein gellender, aber doch wunderschöner Schrei die Dunkelheit.

Alles stand still, selbst die Flüche schienen in der Luft erfroren zu sein.

Dann…einen Moment später erschien ein riesiger Phönix auf Harry's Schultern und tauchte das Geschehen in ein goldenes Licht.

Ich fühlte mich frei und ungezwungen. Aller Aufmerksamkeit lag auf dem Geschöpf des Lichtes. Das nutzte einer der Todesser. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ron. Ich bekam das alles nur aus den Augenwinkeln mit, genauso wenig bemerkte ich den Schrei des Todessers, den grünen Blitz nur eines sah ich deutlich…

Rons schwerer ging wie in Zeitlupe lautlos zu Boden.

Ich fiel auf die Knie.

Alles um mich herum drehte sich.

Meine Augen füllten sich mir Tränen.

Alles Glück war verschwunden, ein Schleier der Trauer hatte sich über mich geworfen.

Charlie:

Als ich sah wie mein Bruder vorn überkippte und tot zu Boden fiel, zerbrach etwas in mir. Ich wusste nicht genau was…doch es tat weh…unendlich weh. Alles war still, einzig Harry's Schrei durchbrach die Stille.

„Ihr verdammten Schweine! Das werdet ihr mir büßen!"

Er schrie und warf seinen Zauberstab beiseite.

„Ach, was willst du denn tun, Potter? Vor allem ohne Zauberstab wird das recht schwierig, oder?"

vernahm ich wieder Lucius' Stimme, Aber ehrlich gesagt fragte ich mich auch warum Harry etwas so offensichtlich Dummes getan hatte. Ich wurde allerdings relativ schnell eines besseren belehrt…es war in Harry's Fall überhaupt nicht dumm gewesen. Eben dieser hatte seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust geballt und schien Lucius zu würgen. Den Rest hatte er mit einer einfachen Handbewegung gefesselt.

„Lass mich sofort runter, Potter!"

würgte Malfoy heraus.

„Warum sollte ich?"

fragte Harry gespielt unwissend. Lucius lief allmählich blau an.

„Harry, Harry! Komm zur Vernunft! Du willst doch nur einen einzigen Menschen töten! Und das ist Voldemort! Bitte Harry! Er ist es nicht wert! Lass ihn sein verdammtes Leben weiter leben!"

rief Hermine verzweifelt und weinte.

Harry drehte sich langsam um.

Ich erschrak. Seine Augen waren schwarz, mit mehr dieses leuchtende Grün. Von ihm ging eine Macht aus, die mir die Haare zu Berge stehen lies.

„Harry! Bitte! Du darfst ihn nicht töten!"

rief sie wieder.

„Die haben Ron getötet!"

schrie Harry mit mörderischer Stimme.

„Aber willst du so werden wie die? Harry, ich liebe dich. Bitte tu's nicht!"

sagte Ginny leise. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und ich hätte sie am liebsten in die Arme genommen und weggezogen.

Weg von dieser schrecklichen Szenerie.

Weg von den Todessern.

Und vor allem weg von Ron's Leichnam.

Sie war doch meine kleine Schwester!

Ich musste sie beschützten.

Doch ich wusste, innerlich war sie wesentlich stärker. Sie konnte sich zusammenreißen und Harry davon abhalten einen großen Fehler zu begehen.

Und tatsächlich, Harry sah zu ihr.

Langsam löste er sie Faust und Lucius fiel keuchend zu Boden.


End file.
